not alone anymore
by SonadowStories
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been together for a very long time. Sonic passes away, leaving Shadow alone. 2 centuries pass and Shadow has a chance to see Sonic again. the guestion is, will he take that chance? SONADOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Not alone anymore: chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

I was sitting on my bed next to my husband, sonic. He was laying on it tiredly and slept most of the time. He was awake at the moment, but he looked like he was about to fall asleep again. I was sitting with my back against the wall and his head on my stomach. I was stroking his quills. He looked up to me and smiled. We have been married for a long time now. Sonic was so old now. Very unlike me, though. I hadn't changed at all, not even after all these years. I still looked as i did when we first met. Because of that fact even tails had out grown me. Almost everyone of our friends had grown bigger then me even though we had the same height when we had just met.

The first time it was very noticable was after me and sonic had gotten married. We had moved because our house had caught fire. We had decided to visit our friends after not seeing them for a long time. We visited tails first. That's when i noticed just how small i was when i was standing close to him. It made me realise something. It made my realise that everyone was growing older while i stayed the same. I had felt really bad when realising that. And i had been feeling bad for alot of days afterwards. Sonic tried to cheer me up, but nothing worked when you knew that your lover was going to grow old and eventually pass away. And unlike other happily married couples, i didn't have a chance to follow sonic if he were to pass away. But sonic had eventually cheered me up a bit by saying that we should cherish the time we still had left with eachother and make the best of it. I had hesitantly agreed to it.

Sonic had been having health problems these last months because of his old age. I was becoming worried. Sonic was getting weaker and weaker with each passing day. I did my best to help him. Because i was still the same sonic was allowed to stay at home with me. I wouldn't want it any other way. Sonic said it himself. He would rather pass away next to me in our home then passing away in some retirement home where i probably couldn't be there with him when his time came. I had a feeling it wouldn't be any longer now. We both felt it. Me and sonic were soulmates. We had been bound as mates by chaos controll. It didn't exactly happen to us. It happened in the beginning of our existence. (i will probably write a story about this.) Sonic and i could feel eachother's emotions. That way we always knew if the other was sad or happy. We could also feel it if the other was in danger or not. Sonic knew that it was time because he was getting to weak and i knew it was time because i felt his chaos energy dimming.

**"you know i love you right?"** Sonic asked and looked up to me smilling. **"of course i do."** I answered softly. **"that's good."** Sonic said and looked back in front of him. **"shadow, i...i think it's..."** He started, but he never finished his sentence. **"i know. i'm feeling it to."** I said and stroked his quills. **"sonic, before you do. i want you to know some things."** I started. **"what are those things?"** Sonic asked. **"i want you to know that i really cherish our time together. and i'm so gratefull that you accepted me for the way i am and loved me for all these years."** I said and laid down a bit to hold sonic's head against my chest. **"shadow, honey, it was nothing. you did the same for me."** He said and smiled tiredly at me. **"but you made sure that i wouldn't be sad about my past anymore. You helped me when i was having a hard time after having nightmares about the ARK. so, thank you. Thank you for everything."** I said and smiled sadly at him. Sonic didn't say anything and smiled tiredly at me.

Some time passed. We had been silent. That's how we got through our days. Just silently being there next to eachother. I was trying to keep sonic alive with my chaos energy. It worked a bit because sonic had already surpassed the age of how old only a few poeple got to become. But i was failing when sonic's health was becoming worse. And his chaos energy wasn't helping him anymore either. it was failling as much as mine was unfortunatly. Some times i felt sonic's chaos energy going so low that i thought he was going to die. But then it would quickly recover much to my relief. Only this time it wasn't going to.

All of a sudden i felt sonic's chaos energy dropping. **"s-sonic?"** I asked and looked down towards him. I didn't recieve an answer. **"s-sonic, this isn't funny! wake up!"** I said and paniced. Sonic wasn't answering at all. **"oh no, not now."** I whispered as i noticed that sonic had stopped breathing aswell. I got up from the bed accidently dropping him roughly onto his pillow and ran downstairs. I grabbed a phone and called the ambulance.

I ran back upstairs and softly dragged sonic from the bed and on the ground. I started to do CPR on him in hopes of bringing him back and have him longer with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not alone anymore: chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

**"no, please don't leave me!"** I said and tried to bring him back to me through CPR. he was starting to turn cold. This couldn't be it. Not yet. He couldn't go yet. he couldn't leave me behind. He promised not to.

Much to my relief i heard the ambulance sirenes coming near. I heard someone knocking frantically on the door. I got up and ran downstairs quickly and opened the door. they looked paniced. Who wouldn't panic if you knew that the famous sonic the hedgehog was about to die? I led them upstairs to our bedroom. I walked out of the room and leant against the wall. I left sonic in their care for now. They took sonic out of the house on a stretcher. I followed them into the ambulance and they drove us to the hospital.

I was sitting in the waitingroom. Waiting for any news on sonic's status from the doctor. They were trying their best. I know they are. And i know that they would help him through all this. I know it. Cause sonic wouldn't leave me alone like this. He promised not to.

A few hours passed before the door opened. I was very scared. because i couldn't feel sonic's chaos energy anymore. I stood up and looked at him. **"a-and?"** I asked and felt my legs shake. he sighed and shook his head. My eyes widened in disbelieve. No, it couldn't be! He couldn't have left me! **"n-no...no! this has to be a lie!"** I yelled and ran out of the hospital. I needed some time alone.

I was running through the city. I wasn't running on my fastest. I may not have become older, but mentally i had become very tired and i couldn't keep up with my speed anymore. So i had no other choice then to walk on average speed. I was running through the city. I didn't want to stop because i wanted to keep running. As if i could run away from this. I wish i could.

I don't know for how long i had been running. But at some point i tripped over something and fell to the ground face first. **"oh my goodness are you okay?"** I heard a soft female voice say. She walked towards me, but i didn't pay any attention to her. **"s-sonic...my...my sonikku isn't going to come back anymore."** I whispered and leant on my hands and knees. I felt tears gather in my eyes and felt them fall down to the ground instantly because i was looking down. **"h-hey, what's wrong?"** She asked and held a hand on my shoulder. Some poeple were looking at me. But i didn't care. I sat down on my knees and started to cry out loud. **"he...he's gone...he's gone!"** i cried out loud. the woman, who was also on her knees next to me, was trying to comfort me. She tried calling me by my first name, but i didn't respond. I didn't bother to respond. because at the moment i didn't care anymore. All i cared about was the fact that i was completely alone now.

I didn' tknow how much time was passing when i had been crying my heart out in front of all these strangers. **"s-sonic...sonic!"** I cried out his name several times in despair. Hoping that this would all be a dream. A dream sonic himself would wake me up from and tell me that it was all over now. Tell me that everything would be okay.

I started feeling lightheaded. I was about faint. I started to become dizzy. Those strangers around me were noticing that i was losing conciousness. I didn't have anymore tears to cry. All i could do was sob. I was crying without tears now. I felt someone softly push me down to the ground. I felt something soft, like a jacket, beneath my head. I was choking a bit on my sobs. My eye lids were very heavy. I was about to close them when i felt a warm familiar presence around me. **"don't worry. you won't be alone. i promise."** I heard someones voice say as if it was in my head. But the voice comforted me a little. I was very gratefull to hear that voice before i closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not alone anymore: chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV**

After i had passed out they had taken me to the hospital. The doctor helped me through my emotional turmoil. I tried my best to get my mental state up again. Because i wanted to attend sonic's funeral. They didn't allow me to leave untill they were sure that i was mentally stable again. Since i wasn't doing any better when sonic's funeral was here they weren't sure to let me attend. But after some begging i was allowed to go after all. On his funeral it was raining very heavily. It was as if nature felt our sadness and showed it with the heavy rain.

After sonic's funerall i was brought back to the hospital soon. Sonic must be really happy now. He's able to see all of his friends again. The friends who had passed away years before he finally did. He must've missed them very much. I was kinda happy he was now reunited with them. His friends were his family after all. Just like his friends had become mine aswell. We were all having a great time. But unfortunatly, they had passed away. One by one they all went away. And soon it was just me and sonic. And now, it was just me. i was all alone now.

years had gone by. Even two centuries did. I had gone through hard times. Alot of hard times. But it didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I lost everyone i cared about. So why would i care about everything that had happened during these past two centuries?

I was walking through the city. I was on my daily walk. I only got out for those. For the remaining time i locked myself inside my house. It was a very old house now. The mayor was trying to get me out of my own house because it was to old to live in now. But i didn't want to leave it. All of my memories with sonic and his friends were there. I just couldn't give that up. They wouldn't get me out of the house. Not in a million years.

I was spacing out during my walk like i would normally do. I didn't notice the kid in front of me till i bumped into it. **"ouch."** The kid said as he fell on the ground with his butt. **"so-"** I wanted to apologize till i noticed the cruel resemblance to one of my friends. The kid. He looked exactly like tails. I glared at him and walked past him. my mind must be playing tricks on me again, like it often would. I was just mixing him up with tails. he must be nothing like him. Nothing at all.

Unfortunatly, my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. **"hey! don't pick on my little bro like that!"** I heard someone yell. it was such a familiar voice. So familiar and beloved that it hurt hearing it. I turned around and was shocked to see who it was. It couldn't be. it just couldn't be. I was there when he grew old. I was there when his health got worse. i was there when he died. Sonic coudln't be standing in front of me right now! I couldn't understand what was happening! Was someone playing a cruel trick on me? **"ho-how."** I said and watched sonic walk closer to me. **"picking on my little bro is not cool, you hear me?"** He yelled. **"wh-who are you?"** I whimpered and stepped back. Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. **"hey, sonic, tails, what's wrong?"** I heard another familiar voice. I looked behind me and saw knuckles approaching us holding a bag and besides him amy holding a bag aswell. I started to panic. Was someone playing with my mind at this moment? Was this a nightmare. they noticed my horrorified look in my eyes and got a bit worried. **"are you okay?"** I heard another voice say and lay a hand on my shoulder. It was rouge. But how? This doesn't make any sense? This isn't possible?

I whimpered out of fear. **"this isn't possible!"** I yelled and ran for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not alone anymore: chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

What was that all about? Was it so strange to see a couple of mobians? What was with this guy? And why was he so familiar. **"what was up with that?"** Knuckles asked. He was just as confused as we all were. **"i don't know."** Amy said with a surprised expression plastered on her face. Who could blame her for being surprised? Even i was a bit shocked. **"you think he needs help?"** Rouge asked and looked a bit concerned. **"i don't know, but he seemed pretyt freaked out by just seeing us."** I said and kept looking in the direction he went. I had the feeling that i should go after him. **"maybe, we should follow him and make sure he's okay."** I suggested. Tails nodded, but he agreed to most things i said. **"listen, mister hero. that guy obiously has some problems. We should stay out of his way and let him calm down. let's go home before our appetite is ruined."** Knuckles said turning around and started his way home. Rouge followed and amy rolled her eyes before she did. I was still looking in the direction his went. I really felt like there was something wrong. **"sonic, we should go."** Tails said and quickly followed the others when i did to. I noticed rouge looking back over her shoulder in concern aswell. Was she feeling the same way? I hope she did. then maybe i could convince her to come along and search for him.

**Shadow's POV**

I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it to assure my safety. I leaned against the door with my back and sighed. I slid with my back, still against the door, on the ground. I was happy to know that i was back in my safe haven. I got up from the floor and walked upstairs.

I arrived in my room and laid down on my bed. I looked at my side to look at something on the nightstand. **"hey sonic. i'm home again."** I said to the photograph of sonic that was placed on the nighstand. I had a habit to talk to it. That habit helped me a little in my mourning process. It took time to get used to sonic not answering anymore. It was hard, but i got through it a little. The photograph reminded me of what had occured earlier today. How was it possible? Did they just coincidently look like them? is someone really playing with my mind? Did they...come...back?

I looked through the window and noticed that it was night. Time passed by really quick. It had gotten really late. I was about to fall asleep. So i didn't think anymore about issue and decided to go to sleep afterall. I got up from my bed and got dressed into my pj's. I then laid back down on my bed. I took sonic's photograph and held it against my chest. **"good night, sonikku."** I said and fell asleep.

**Sonic's POV**

me, amy and knuckles were watching tv in the livingroom. Or rather, knuckles and amy were watching tv. I was to deep in thought to watch tv. I couldn't stop thinking about that black hedgehog. Why did he bother me so much? Why did he out of all poeple? I've never seen him before. But he was so familiar at the same time. Why was that? **"is there something wrong, sonic?"** tails asked and went to sit down next to me. **"why are you here? you should be in bed."** I said and faced him. **"i couldn't sleep."** He said and smiled. I smiled back and looked at the tv again. **"so, what's worng? is that hedgehog bothering you?"** He asked making me look at him again. **"yeah, a bit. he seems...so..."** I said but paused. **"so familiar? i had the same feeling."** Tails said making me surprised. That hedgehog was familiar to him to? **"to be honest, he felt familiar to me aswell."** Amy said in concern. **"yeah, same here."** Knuckles said and turned off the tv. Rouge, who had joined us in the room aswell, nodded in agreement. **"the question is how and why."** Rouge said. We were all thinking about a possible explanation, but none of us came up with something. We had decided to go to sleep and think this over. There had to be a possible explanation for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not alone anymore: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

The next morning i woke up to find myself still clutching sonic's photograph against my chest. I sat up and looked at it. **"good morning, sonic."** I said and smiled very lightly at it. The photograph was taken when he was 25 years old. At the top of his youth, like poeple would say. I put the photograph back in the nightstand and got up from my bed. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower i had went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I hoped this day was going to be more normal then yesterday was. That occurance had freaked me out alot.

**Sonic's POV**

I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast silently. But that peacefull silence was broken by knuckles' and rouge's bickering. They tended to do that in order to tease eachother a bit. But i became annoyed by it everytime it was in morning. I was half asleep so i had a bit of an ill-temper in the morning.

After breakfast i was doing my daily morning walk. I did those walks in order to get awake properly. And i also did those walks to get some thoughts straight in my head. I was walking aimlessely around in the city. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I had a dream about him last night. A dream that felt more like a memory. But a memory from where and from when? In my dream i was about the same age as i am now. But i can't remember anything like that.

In my dream i heard a voice call out to me in fear. The voice was soft as if he was whispering. My surroundings were blury as if this memory was so far away. The hedgehog's appearance was blury aswell. But i recognized the color and shape of his quills. **"sonic..."** He whispered in fear and walked towards me. His arms wrapped tightly against his waist as if he had experienced something shocking just now. **"shadow."** I heard my own voice say. Shadow. Is that his name? **"shadow, don't worry, you're safe now."** I said and saw shadow bring a small carefull smile on his muzzle. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt a very loving warmth consume me before i woke up.

When i had awoken from that dream, i had almost wished that i was dreaming again. There had to be a meaning behind this. And i was determined to find out just what. Judging by his behaviour yesterday, it seemed like he really did know us even though we had never seen him before. He must know something. If he does, then it wouldn't hurt paying him a ltitle visite. that is, if i could ever find him.

i was still walking around thinking about how i would be able to figur ethis whole thing out. Till i looked up and saw the person in question not to far inn front of me.

**Shadow's POV**

This has to be a joke. This has to be! What happened yesterday couldn't possible really have happened.

**"hey."** He said and walked towards me. I didn't dare to move. I hoped that he would just walk past me and talk to someone else. **"you're shadow, right?"** he said and smiled. **"how do you know?"** I asked in a whisper. How could he know my name? Poeple have forgotten that i ever existed after i 'dissapeared' after 70 years. So how did he know? **"i had a dream about you last night. it felt like a memory. but what i mean is that i had said 'shadow' and somehow i knew that it was your name."** He said and smiled. **"do you work for g.u.n?"** I asked. **"g.u.n? why would i?"** He asked in confusion. **"you know, are you doing this on purpose so g.u.n would get their hands on me?"** I asked. **"why would they be after you?"** he asked. **"you really don't know? then i would like to keep it that way."** I said and turned around to walk away. But he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. **"please, stay a bit longer. i need to know some stuff."** he said and pulled me back. **"there are some things that i can't understand. so i would like you to answer some question of mine. you obviously knew us even though we've never met. you have to answer them!"** He pushed on. **"you really are sonic?"** I whispered in shock and concern. **"i can't do this."** I said and ran off again. **"wait!"** He yelled and ran after me. I knew that he could easily follow me. I knew that i wasn't able to lose him with running. he is the fastest thing alive after all. Not to mention that i had lost a great deal of my speed aswell. I looked behind me to see him a bit behind me. He was obviously waiting till i couldn't keep up with running anymore and had to stop.

I ran some turns till i got to the graveyard. I looked behind me but didn't see him anymore, good. I ran to the oldest part of the graveyard. it had a small mausoleum. it was dedicated to the heroes from mobius. And with those heroes i obviously meant sonic and our friends. Which important person didn't get a mausoleum, after all? I broke open the lock on the gate. I often did that whenever i wanted to take care of the place. It was my way of saying thank you to them for helping me and taking care of me for all these years.

I walked inside. I felt some sort of comfort overwhelm me when i entered. i always thought it was because my lover and friends were here. I laid me hand on a cold stone on which sonic's name was engraved. behind the stone sonic's coffin was there. I sometimes came here aswell to tell them what was becoming of the world and how i had been. It made me feel closer to them.

**"w-what is this?"** I heard a voice said. I jumped and looked at the doorway. I saw sonic, or who i was believing to be sonic, standing there with a look of shock plastered on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not alone anymore: chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

I stared at him while he was staring in shock at the his name and his friends' names engraved in all of those stones. **"w-what is this?"** Sonic asked. He was obviously freaking out about this situation. He leaned against the wall and looked around. **"where am i? w-what is this?"** He asked and laid his eyes on the engraved stone that was completely empty. **"w-why is your name on it?"** He asked as he read my name engraved on it. **"this was supposed to be my final resting place."** I answered carefully. **"n-nevermind that! why are my name and my friends' names on the others?"** He asked while i was still answering. **"i don't know."** I asked. I honestly didn't know how to answer. **"what do you mean you don't know? you obviously come here alot! so explain it to right now!"** He yelled. This really was freaking him out, wasn't it? **"can't explain it."** I answered. **"what do you mean you can't?"** He yelled. **"i can't because i don't know myself."** I whispered in response. He sighed and sat down on the stairs that let to the surface.

We passed sometime in silence. Neither of us had said anything in a while because we didn't know what to say. **"can you atleast explain how you know all of us?"** He asked and took his gaze from the floor to look up to me. **"it's...it's hard to explain."** I said and dusted of the dust from my late husband's gravestone. I liked to keep everything clean here. Especially my late husband's one. **"you care alot for these graves, don't you?"** He asked as he watched me dusting off. **"especially the one that has my name on it."** Sonic said. **"yes, i do. i care alot for them. but i think that i fi explained why i care for this one especially much that you would be freaked out even more."** I said and finished cleaning. **"okay, but sometime i might get to curious and pester you about it."** He said matter-of-factly. **"don't worry, i'm used to that."** I smiled thinking about the time i spent with sonic and his friends when i was new in their team. Their behaviour was weird at first to me, but i gradually became accostumed to it. And soon i couldn't go through the day without their cheerfull smiles and laughs.

I sighed as a nostalgic feeling overcame me. Those days were long gone now. I walked out of the mausoleum. Sonic followed me close behind. He really wants those answer, doesn't he? To bad for him i don't have them either. I walked out of the graveyard and got closely followed by him. **"why are you walking with me?"** I asked him. **"to be honest i have no idea. i just felt like walking with you for some reason."** He replied. **"i see. how did you know my name?"** I questioned. I still had no idea how he knew my name. **"i had a dream last night."** He answered. **"a dream?"** I wondered. **"yeah, it was very blury and it felt like it was a memory, believe it or not. i don't recall from where and when though. in the dream, you were breaking down or something. and i was comforting you. i said your name, so that's why i knew how you were called."** He answered after recalling what his dream was about. **"i see."** I said and stopped in my tracks. I looked down to the ground as i could remember that moment as if it was yesterday. It was in the very beginning of my and my late husband's relationship. I had a hard time getting over maria's and her family's death. I never had a chance to mourn over them. And sonic helped me during the process. On that moment sonic had learned me that it was okay to cry aslong as you had someone close to comfort you.

I didn't know for how long i was spacing out. But it seems like it had been for a while now since he had been calling my name and because i didn't respond he started to shake me a little. **"hmm?"** I hummed in confusion and looked up at him. **"you were spacing out and i got worried that you wouldn't come back anymore."** He said in worry. **"oh, i see."** I said smilling at him. I enjoyed his company really much. He freaked me out at first, and he still does a little, but i know this much. This really is the sonic that i was married with. It was as if i had gone back in time. Only the thing with the space colony ark hadn't happened. And we met as if we were normal civilians. **"are you okay?"** He asked. he was obviously still worried. **"i'm fine, handsome."** I said smilling and petted his cheek. I often did that with my late husband. He didn't mind, but i'm sure this sonic is getting confused by my behaviour.

I started walking in the direction of my house. In the corner of my eye i noticed that sonic just stood there looking confused as i walked off. Maybe. Just maybe, it wasn't so bad to hang out with him again. Maybe things were diffirent now. Maybe i could pass away because of my old age. Every project has it's 'expire date' like scientists call it. Maybe i've already surpassed mine. If i did, then that could mean that i was able to pass away with sonic now.

I felt my heart fill with hope that i had lost after my husband passed away. I was walking home smilling. I can't remember the last time i've smiled. But it sure felt like a long time. I laid a hand on my chest. My heart had lifted a bit. I had hope in my future again. I looked back and saw sonic still standing there in confusion. **"see you around, sonic."** I said and waved a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not alone anymore: chapter 7**

**Sonic's POV**

What was that all about? I tried to find him for answer and instead i got more question. And...did he really call me handsome? I wonder why, but it somehow felt like i was used to it. **"you're not bad yourself, beautifull."** I heard a voice say in my head. And an image of shadow smilling passed in my head. The voice sounded like my own again. And there was something strange about that image from shadow i got. He was stroking a belly that was pretty round. Was he...pregnant? I had decided not to think about it anymore.

I wanted to walk home till i saw something laying on the ground. Maybe it belonged to shadow. I walked up to it and picked it up. It looked like a small very old usb-stick. It couldn't be of much imprtance now since it wouldn't work on any computers now. I walked in the same direction shadow had walked to and hoepd i would find him soon. I had no idea where he lived so i had a feeling i would be having trouble.

I was walking for a while and i still had no idea where he lived. Till i saw a very old house. **"is this it?"** I asked myself and walked towards it. I was about to knock when the dor opened. Shadow was behind it. He was smilling at me and he had that look in his eyes that told me that he knew that i would come. **"you came."** He said and smiled. **"yes i did. you planned this?"** I wondered. His smile widened a little and that immediatly answered my question. **"you did, didn't you?"** I said and walked inside when shadow stepped aside and gestured me to come inside.

I walked into his livingroom and looked around. It was so familiar and old. I kep tlooking around till my gaze stopped on a photoframe that was laying back upwards. I wondered why. **"i'll get you something to drink."** He said and walked into the kitchen. I watched him go. I decided to look what the photograph was. I looked at it and saw that it was empty. **"i removed the photograph from the frame and put them in a photo album."** Shadow said and held a soda can in front of me. My favorite brand. How did he know? I took it and started to drink it. **"why did you remove it?"** I asked in curiousity. **"i don't know. i guess i removed it because it hurted to see it."** He said and smiled sadly at me. **"but it doesn't hurt anymore."** He said and kept smilling. He sat down and patted besides him. I walked towards the couch and sat down next to him.

Time passed by rather quick. I didn't know that i could be having fun so much by just being with him and talking to him. he had made me lunch and dinner and surprisingly he cooked really well. And he even said that it had been years since he had made something to eat for someone else. He must not have alot of visitors then.

It was evening now. Shadow was really comfortable around me. he had fallen asleep with his head leant against my shoulder. he was smilling so peacefully. That made me smile aswell. I picked him up and walked upstairs in search for his bedroom. I found it and walked inside it. I laid shadow down softly on it and removed his shoes. I then covered him with his blanket. I was about to leave till something caught my attention in the corner of my eyes. What it was surprised me alot. it was a photograph. And not just any photograph. It was a photograph of me. How is this possible? He and i have never met before...or that's what i think atleast. But what was strange about it was the fact that i looked a few years older in this. I needed to think about this. So i had decided to go home. Till something, or rather, someone grabbed my hand. **"sonikku? are you leaving already, honey? it's still early, you need your rest."** Shadow said. He was still half asleep. So i didn't know if he was talking to me or the sonic in that picture. I had decided to play along to maybe get some answers to my question. **"no i'm not, i just wasn't sleeping very well."** I said and smilled sheepishly at him. **"lay back down, honey, you need to sleep."** He smiled lovingly and pulled me back towards the bed. His head dropped down on his pillow and he smiled when i removed my shoes and joined him. He was still sleeping, wasn't he?

As soon as i laid on my back he snuggled closer to me. He wrapped a warm around my waist and laid his head on my chest. **"i love you, honey."** He said smilling and fell asleep completely again. I guess there was no way of escaping now. Why did he behave like that. And why did he keep calling me 'honey'.

When i kept asking myself all these question, which i had totally no answer for, i hadn't noticed how tired i felt all of a sudden. I soon fell asleep aswell. Unconciously i had laid a hand on shadow's head.

The next morning i woke up to find shadow looking at me. **"i'm sorry. i thought that i was still dreaming last night."** He said and frowned sadly at me. He looked so sad. Did he want to wake up next to the sonic that was on the photograph? Shadow got up from the bed and walked out of the room with his gaze down. Was he that unhappy waking up next to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Not alone anymore: chapter 8**

**Shadow's POV**

I was really dissapointed. I thought that i was waking up next to my late husband. I thought that sonic's passing and my years of loneliness were all just one big nightmare. And that i would wake up to find my late husband comforting me like he always used to do whenever i had a nightmare. I was sitting at the table drinking my coffee. Well, you couldn't exactly call it drinking if i was just going around with my small spoon in the cup.

**"you that dissapointed?"** Sonic asked and placed his hands on my shoulders. **"you weren't who i thought you were. i apologize."** I said and took a sip from my coffee. **"you don't have to apologize. i think i have an idea as to why you're so sad now."** he said and went to sit down opposite of me at the table. **"oh?"** I said and kept staring at my coffee. **"i have a feeling you really care for this hedgehog."** He said and held up the photograph of my late husband. **"and you're sad because you didn't wake up next to him."** He finished his sentence and placed the frame on the table. **"i can tell what relationship i had with him. but you have to promise me not to get mad."** I said and took the frame and looked at it. **"okay, i promise."** He said and looked at me curiously. **"he was my husband."** I answered and smiled at the frame. **"for some reason i don't seem surprised. i wonder why that is."** He said. **"he passed away a long time ago."** I said and felt sadness grow inside me like it always did. **"i see, so uhm... is it possible that i'm related to you since i look alot like your late husband?"** He asked. **"it's impossible."** I said. **"it is? how?"** He asked with his regular curiousity. **"i had only 2 children. one was a few months after the other. but unfortunatly the first one was a misscarriage and the second one passed away during the first night."** I said and began to have tears in my eyes. **"oh, i'm sorry."** He said and watched me as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. **"excuse me."** I said and got up to maybe hide in my bedroom and cry a bit silently.

**Sonic's POV**

I watched shadow walk away. He was about to cry. I had to do something to comfort him. I softly grabbed shadow's wrist and pulled him back gently. **"shadow, it's okay. it's okay to cry whenever there is someone near to comfort you."** I said and smiled at him gently. **"oh, sonic, i can't take it anymore."** He said and fell to his knees. I went to my knees in front of him and laid my hands on his shoulders. **"i can't go on any longer. i can't wake up anymore to find myself completely alone. Friends, family or place to truly call home. I don't have that anymore."** He said let his tears fall freely from his eyes. **"you have been alone for a very long time, haven't you?"** I asked and pulled him in for a hug. **"you were the last one i had left. you were the last mental support i had left. after you passed away, i was completely lost."** Shadow sobbed into my chest. I was stroking his quills. I honestly had no idea what to say to comfort him. He looked like nothing could comfort him. **"s-sonic...please...please don't leave me again. please, i beg of you."** He whimpered and held tightly onto him shirt.

I allowed him to cry his heart out into my chest. I honestly had no idea what to do or say. **"sonic, please answer me."** he begged and looked up to me. I wish i could answer him. I really had no idea what to answer. **"say something! please!"** he yelled and gathered new tears in the corners of his eyes. I didn't answer once again. What was i supposed to say anyway? The new tears started to run down his cheeks. He pushed me away and ran to his bedroom. **"shadow, wait."** I said and ran after him. Shadow ran into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. I ran to the door and knocked on it. **"shadow, could you please open the door."** I said and tugged on the door knob. He ignored me. **"shadow?"** I said and tugged on the door knob. Shadow didn't answer again. I sat down in front of the bedroom door and waited. Listening to shadow's crying.

A long while passed by before shadow's crying had silenced. It had stayed silent after that. Nothing moved at the other side of the door. Which got me worried about him. I got up from the floor again and knocked on the door. **"shadow?"** I said in worry. Still no answer. I got really worried now. I broke the lock of the door and opened. **"shadow?"** I said carefully and walked inside.

I looked around in the room silently. I looked at shadow's bed. I sighed in relief. He had just fallen asleep from the crying. I sat down on the side of the bed. I laid a hand on shadow's forehead. I laid down on my back and waited for him to wake up. I had decided my answer to his question. I had decided to stay next to him. Just like he had requested me to do. If i really was his only mental support he had left years ago. Then it would only end badly for him if i didn't stay with him. And for some reason, i felt like i had to do this. I felt like something or someone inside me who was forcing me to submit to him. It almost felt like an old instinct. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But i dismissed the thought and tried to fall asleep aswell, even though it was still morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not alone anymore: chapter 9**

**Sonic's POV**

I had been 3 hours and it was lunch time now. I was hungry, but i didn't want to leave shadow sleeping alone. He really broke down hard just 3 hours ago. How could i leave him behind all alone without knowing if he would or wouldn't hurt himself? I had decided to eat lunch here instead of going home for lunch.

I was eating lunch downstairs when i heard footsteps walking slowly down the stairs. **"sonic, you're still here?"** Shadow asked when he walked into the kitchen. **"yeah i am. i got worried about you after you broke down. so i've decided to stay here."** I said and finished my lunch. **"you mean?"** He asked in confusion. **"i mean, that i've decided that i'm not going to leave you. just like you had requested me."** I said and smiled to him. **"thank you."** He said and smiled. I stood up and extended my arms. Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. I had a feeling that this was what his late husband used to do. And judging by shadow's reaction, he really did used to do that. **"you really remind me of him. And i don't mean just your appearance."** He said and pulled away from the hug smilling. **"i kinda figured by now."** I said and chuckled lightly. Shadow smiled and walked into the livingroom. I followed him quietly. He sat down on the couch and faced me. **"you should go. i bet that your friends are worried."** He said smilling. **"i guess. will you be fine?"** I asked. Shadow nodded. **"i see you later then?"** He asked. Then it was my turn to nod. Shadow smiled and waved goodbye to me. I smiled and walked out of the house towards my own.

**Shadow's POV**

I watched sonic walk away through the window. I sighed and took the photograph that was still on the table. **"sonic, honey, you don't mind it that i'm going to try and start over with someone else right?"** I said and hugged the photograph to my chest. I sat back down on the couch.

Hours passed by and i spent them laying on the couch watching old movies that were considerate very old and unpopular now. I don't think there would be anyone who would've even heard of these movies even once. I heard a knock on the frontdoor and got up to open the door. **"hey, i'm back!"** Sonic said and grinned. I smiled and stepped aside. Sonic walked inside and then walked into the livingroom. **"you're back."** I said and smiled at him when he sat down on my couch. He really feels at home here quickly doesn't he? **"of course i am. i promise i would come back right?"** He said smilling. **"yeah, i guess you did. i wasn't sure if you would come back though."** I said and sat down on the couch next to him. **"hey, i'm sonic the hedgehog! i would never let anyone down."** He said grinning. **"of course not."** I said smilling. **"is that a movie?"** He asked looked at the paused tv screen. **"yes it is. a very old one. but it was popular when i was young."** I answered. This was the first movie i had watched in the cinema's. It was alsot he first movie i had watched with sonic. **"when was that?"** He asked. **"hmmm..."** I hummed and counted out how long that was ago. **"299 years ago."** I finally said as an answer. **"you're that old?"** He said in amazement. **"no, i'm 370 years old. man i'm old."** I said and sighed. I never kept track of how old i was because i would always realize how old i truly was. **"that's old."** he said. **"thank you for pointing that out."** I mumbled and he apologized quickly after.

Some time passed and we were just watching the movie that i had paused when sonic arrived. Sonic found it a pretty good movie so far. I felt my eye lids becoming heavy. **"if you want to sleep then go ahead."** He said and pushed my head onto his shoulder. I was a bit surprised. I fell asleep really quickly as soon as i had closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not alone anymore: chapter 9**

**Sonic's POV**

I had been 3 hours and it was lunch time now. I was hungry, but i didn't want to leave shadow sleeping alone. He really broke down hard just 3 hours ago. How could i leave him behind all alone without knowing if he would or wouldn't hurt himself? I had decided to eat lunch here instead of going home for lunch.

I was eating lunch downstairs when i heard footsteps walking slowly down the stairs. **"sonic, you're still here?"** Shadow asked when he walked into the kitchen. **"yeah i am. i got worried about you after you broke down. so i've decided to stay here."** I said and finished my lunch. **"you mean?"** He asked in confusion. **"i mean, that i've decided that i'm not going to leave you. just like you had requested me."** I said and smiled to him. **"thank you."** He said and smiled. I stood up and extended my arms. Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. I had a feeling that this was what his late husband used to do. And judging by shadow's reaction, he really did used to do that. **"you really remind me of him. And i don't mean just your appearance."** He said and pulled away from the hug smilling. **"i kinda figured by now."** I said and chuckled lightly. Shadow smiled and walked into the livingroom. I followed him quietly. He sat down on the couch and faced me. **"you should go. i bet that your friends are worried."** He said smilling. **"i guess. will you be fine?"** I asked. Shadow nodded. **"i see you later then?"** He asked. Then it was my turn to nod. Shadow smiled and waved goodbye to me. I smiled and walked out of the house towards my own.

**Shadow's POV**

I watched sonic walk away through the window. I sighed and took the photograph that was still on the table. **"sonic, honey, you don't mind it that i'm going to try and start over with someone else right?"** I said and hugged the photograph to my chest. I sat back down on the couch.

Hours passed by and i spent them laying on the couch watching old movies that were considerate very old and unpopular now. I don't think there would be anyone who would've even heard of these movies even once. I heard a knock on the frontdoor and got up to open the door. **"hey, i'm back!"** Sonic said and grinned. I smiled and stepped aside. Sonic walked inside and then walked into the livingroom. **"you're back."** I said and smiled at him when he sat down on my couch. He really feels at home here quickly doesn't he? **"of course i am. i promise i would come back right?"** He said smilling. **"yeah, i guess you did. i wasn't sure if you would come back though."** I said and sat down on the couch next to him. **"hey, i'm sonic the hedgehog! i would never let anyone down."** He said grinning. **"of course not."** I said smilling. **"is that a movie?"** He asked looked at the paused tv screen. **"yes it is. a very old one. but it was popular when i was young."** I answered. This was the first movie i had watched in the cinema's. It was alsot he first movie i had watched with sonic. **"when was that?"** He asked. **"hmmm..."** I hummed and counted out how long that was ago. **"299 years ago."** I finally said as an answer. **"you're that old?"** He said in amazement. **"no, i'm 370 years old. man i'm old."** I said and sighed. I never kept track of how old i was because i would always realize how old i truly was. **"that's old."** he said. **"thank you for pointing that out."** I mumbled and he apologized quickly after.

Some time passed and we were just watching the movie that i had paused when sonic arrived. Sonic found it a pretty good movie so far. I felt my eye lids becoming heavy. **"if you want to sleep then go ahead."** He said and pushed my head onto his shoulder. I was a bit surprised. I fell asleep really quickly as soon as i had closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not alone anymore: chapter 11**

**Shadow's POV**

I had been enjoying their company alot. So i missed it a bit when i had gotten back home. We were sitting at the table just playing cards and enjoying eachother other's company. I had eaten dinner at sonic's friends' their place. So i had no reason to make dinner here now. **"say, sonic?"** I started after our card game was finished and i was now sitting on his lap on my couch. **"yeah?"** Sonic responded. He had an arm wrapped around me to keep me against his chest. **"what is the reason that you're here for me."** I asked. I really had no idea why. And if he had told me. Then i must've forgotten. Like so many other stuff that i have forgotten so many times. **"i used to be your husband and there is something or someone telling me that i still am."** He answered. **"so, you're not here living with me because you want to or because you love me?"** I wondered. I didn't want him to stay if he felt forced to, but if he wanted to himself. **"i am staying because i wanted to. i may not love you at the moment..."** Those words stabbed my heart as if a dagger had penetrated it with all it's might. **"but i'm sure that when i somehow get those memories of you're husband back. that we'll continue living like we used to do when we were married."** He finished his sentence with a smirk. **"get you're memories back?"** I asked in confusion. **"yeah! tails told me that he was my past life. And if i really am the reincarnation of your husband then there must be a way to get those memories back. and if i do get those back, then i should be able to get my feelings for you back aswell."** He said with a determined glint in his eyes.

So he never had any feelings for me after all? He just stayed with me these past few days because he felt like it. At the moment i wasn't any more or less then a stranger he would've saved from a burning building. He wasn't showing my husband sonic who was always there when i was having a hard time. He was showing the hero sonic who was there for anyone who would just whimper.

**"shadow? are you okay?"** I heard the familiar voice of sonic say. I looked up to face him. **"you were spacing out for a moment there after i finished my sentence. are you okay?"** He asked in conern. **"i need some time alone."** I said and got up from his lap. He grabbed my wrist and i looked back at him. **"i'm sorry, but i feel like it would be wrong to let you go like this."** He said and gripped my wrist tighter, but not tight enough to hurt me. My husband used to do that. He could somehow always know it whenever i felt sad. And if i was then he wouldn't let me go so easily so he could comfort me. He did so much for me. And there was nothing i could to in return. I was being so selfish. He had given me all that he could give someone like me. And now that he was back i was asking for even more. I have no right to ask more. It should be me who should be giving this time. My late-husband had given all he could and now it's my turn to do the same for him. Even thought all i can give is more bad then good.

**"are you okay?"** I could hear him ask again. I had been staring in front of me to the door leading to the hallway while thinking. I nodded in order to respond to him. **"no you're not."** He said and pulled me back towards him. I dropped down on the couch next to him. **"tell me what's wrong."** He said. **"nothing is wrong."** I said and smiled at him slightly. **"i'm just tired."** I lied and got up from the couch again. I walked out into the hallway and made my way up the stairs. **"good night?"** I heard him say when i made my final step on the stairs. I muttered the same back and made my way into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed. I grabbed hold of a pillow and curled up around it. I had gotten the habit of doing that during my first pregnancy and i wasn't able to get rid of it ever since.

I was wondering. If he would get the memories from my late-husband. If i would get the old sonic back. What would he think of me then? Would he still see me the same as when we married? Would he be angered with my selfish behaviour? Would he even still want to be with me? I sighed and decided to sleep. I would think more of it when i had some sleep. I felt sleep overcoming me. I yawned and curled up. Before i knew it i had fallen in a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not alone anymore: chapter 12**

**Sonic's POV**

I wondered what was bothering him so much. I hope it didn't have anything to do with me. I'd feel very guilty if it had anything to do with me. I wouldn't want him to be sad because that's what i think his late-husband wouldn't have wanted him to be. Even after he passed away. He would've wanted shadow to move on and live life to the fullest. That's how i feel. And that's how he must've felt at their marriage and at his death bed. I'm sure of it. I can't even describe how intense my feelings get whenever i think of those images i got, these memories from his late-husband. It were only short images and they mostly made no sense at all, but i knew that they would once i got all of his memories.

I got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. I was a bit worried about shadow. And therefore i wanted to check up on him. I walked up the stairs and made my way towards the bedroom. I opened the door and walked inside. I smiled as i found shadow sleeping peacefully. I sat down on the bed and stroked his top quills. **"hmmm sonikku."** He muttered and leaned against my touch. I smiled and pulled my hand back causing him to move away from me and lay back on his right side. I got back up from the bed and walked down the stairs again. I wasn't feeling sleepy so i didn't plan on trying to go to sleep either.

I was sitting on the couch in the livingroom when i heard the phone ring. I got up and walked towards it. It was a pretty old model compared to the phones they had now. I picked up and recognized tails' voice at the end of the line. **"hey sonic, did i wake you?"** He asked silently not wanting to wake up the others in the house. **"no you didn't, why are you still awake?"** I asked. I hope not because he had been inventing again. He doesn't get enough sleep as it is. If he would be inventing all night, then he wouldn't get sleep at all. **"uhm, i got up for a glass of water?"** He lied. It was always obvious when he lied because he was so bad at it. His voice would start to shake and he would be saying his sentences as a question. **"tails."** I said sighing. **"okay, i was busy in my workshop again."** Tails admit timidly and earned another sigh from the other side of the phone. **"why did you call me?"** I asked to drop the subject for a moment. **"i have located a chaos emerald nearby. we could go and search for it tomorrow."** Tails informed me. **"okay, i'll meet up with you tomorrow. now forget about your workshop and go to sleep."** I said before telling him goobye and hanging up.

I yawned as i started to realize how tired i really was now. I decided to call it a day and go to sleep. I walked up the stairs and arrived into the bedroom. I didn't see shadow laying in the bed though. **"you're still up?"** I heard the hedgehog, who i was expecting to be laying in the bed asleep, say softly. I turned around and saw him staring tiredly at me. **"yeah, i am. i wasn't tired before, but i realized just how tired i actually was."** I said and walked further into the bedroom. Shadow walked past me and sat down at his side of the bed. **"i see, i was wondering where you were, but you walked right past me in the hallway."** He said and smiled tiredly at me. **"oh really? i didn't notice."** I said a bit sheepishly. **"that's because of my dark appereance. if it weren't for my red streaks then i don't think anybody would be noticing me in the dark."** He said and yawned. Shadow laid down and and pulled the blanket back over his body again and snuggled into the pillow. He sighed and fell asleep again. I laid down and fell asleep soon to.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up early in the morning like i always did. I looked at my side and saw the look alike of my late-husband. I smiled at him, still a little bit tired, and got up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After the shower, i quickly dressed and walked down the stairs. I saw that there was a message written on a small paper. I took it and read it silently. It was about a chaos emerald closeby. I looked at the stairs. _'sonic will still be asleep for a while.'_ I thought. I laid the note back down on the table and walked out through the front dor. I decided to search for that chaos emerald. It has been a long time since i've last searched for one.

I was walking down the streets. It was still very early, so it wasn't that light out. But it soon would be, though. It was a bit chilly outside aswell. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep myself warm. I walked to the place where the emerald would be.

Upon arrive on the place i found myself in the forest. Tails was right about a chaos emerald being in here. I could feel it's presence close by. I walked forward and felt it's presence becoming stronger. I searched around a bit and found it. I held the red chaos emerald and looked at it. I had been years since i've last held one. After eggman had been defeated, the chaos emeralds weren't in danger anymore and therefore had no reason to find them. But now that everyone was back i assumed that eggman was aswell and so they had to find them all over again. I hid the emerald in my coat and walked back home. I think that sonic would be awake by now. I hoped that he would apreciate it. I wrapped my arms around my torso again and made my way home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not alone anymore: chapter 13**

**Shadow's POV**

I entered through the frontdoor and heard a curse coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw sonic holding a wound on his hand. I assumed that he was making breakfast for himself, thinking that i already had some, and cut himself accidently. **"are you okay?"** I asked making him jump. **"yeah, i'm fine."** He said and winced. **"let me see."** I asked and gently held his hand in my own. It looked like a deep cut. **"this needs stitches."** I said and opened a cabinet. I grabbed the first aid kit to treat his cut. I knew quite a bit about medical treatment. From stitching wounds, to burnt wound, to broken bones. So i knew how to take care of sonic's wound. He winced throughout the whole treatment, but i made it as less painfull as possible.

After the stitching i disinfected it and bandaged his hand. **"are you okay now?"** I asked in concern. I looked at his hand, which i was still holding in my own. **"yeah, i'm fine."** He said and grinned. He groaned and held a hand against his head. I looked up at him in concern. **"i'm fine, just a headache."** He said and let his hand fall to his side. He walked past me into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. I followed him quietly and stopped, standing in front of him.

Sonic sighed and rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed. **"i've gotten the chaos emerald you were searching for."** I said and took the chaos emerald that i still had inside the coat i was wearing. **"that's nice."** He said smilling and looked at me before closing his eyes again.**"are you sure you're okay?"** I asked not really convinced by the nod he gave me. **"it feels like i'm having the worst hangover ever, although i haven't had any alcohol yesterday."** He chuckled and opened his eyes again. **"i'll get you an aspirine."** I said. He nodded in agreement and i left the chaos emerald on the dinnertable before continueing to the kitchen to search for an aspirine.

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't keep my gaze of off the chaos emerald on the table. I didn't know why, but i felt drawn to it. I've never had that feeling before. This is the first time i've felt this way. I didn't know if i should follow the feeling or not. But something kept telling me that i should nomatter what. So i stood up and walked toward the emerald. I was a bit hesitant at first, but i grabbed it anyway. As soon as i had touched it my headache started to get worse. I groaned as it became even more painfull.

All of a sudden images kept passing by in my mind. I didn't know where they were coming from at first. Till i saw shadow and my friends in them. These images were all memories, but they weren't mine. I don't remember any of these events. Not untill now that is. The images kept coming. And sometimes they were cruel to watch. I fell to my knees as my headache became to bad. I had lost my grip on the chaos emerald and held my head in both of my hands. I let out a pained, loud groan. One that obviously had gotten shadow's attention. He had ran to my side and was on his knees asking what was wrong and calling my name.

It only took a few minutes, but to me it felt like an eternity before the memories and the pain ceased. I felt exhausted by this point. Exhausted, dizzy and something else. I felt like a whole diffirent person. I now knew who these memories belonged to. They belonged to shadow's late husband. When realizing this i felt reliefed. Reliefed to see shadow safely by my side. I knew what had happened. I looked at shadow and smiled. My vision had gotten really blurry and i felt exhaustion catching up to me fast. **"sh-shadow, ho-hon-"** I stuttered with a smile, but i couldn't finish my sentence as i gave into my exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not alone anymore: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

**"sonic! wake up!"** I yelled and tried to wake him. But he stayed unconcious. I started to panic, but tried to keep myself calm. I knew that you couldn't move someone who has fainted. So i grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid it beneath his head. I also grabbed a chair and laid his loower legs on them. I had learned that it was good for the blood circulation. Now all i could do was wait for him to wake up.

Minutes ticked by, but he still didn't give a sign that he would wake up. I started pondering over what to do next. I could call a doctor, but i had a feeling sonic wouldn't appreciate that very much. He always had a thing against doctors, but i wasn't sure if this sonic was the same way. I sighed and decided to use my own medical knowlegde.

I had laid him upstairs and the bed. A few hours had passed by, but nothing much had changed except for the occasional move in position. I had discovered that he hadn't fainted, but that he had fallen asleep instead. Knowing that i was very reliefed. I was sitting on the side of the bed watching him. I didn't really have anything else to do and i had this habit of waiting here right next to him till he finally woke up. I thought about what had happened. Just what has that chaos emerald done to him? and was it dangerous? and if it was, would there be any permanent damages? I hoped not. I was so deep in thought while i was looking out the window. To deep in thought to notice him stirring and waking up from his slumber.

**Sonic's POV**

I was seeing these images again, but this time i didn't have a headache and they were passing by alot slower. Giving me the opportunity to relive them, i guess.I knew who all these memories belonged to. They belonged to shadow's late husband. And i felt like i had somehow become that person. These memories that the chaos emerald gave me felt as real as mine did. Like i had forgotten them years ago and suddenly remembered them. I felt reborn.

I woke up from my slumber. I opened my eyes halfway and looked to me side to see shadow. He was sitting on the side of the bed looking through the window. I squeezed me right hand. It felt weird not feeling shadow hold. Because i had shadow's late husband's, or rather, my memories back, i knew how shadow used to be like when we were married. He always used to hold my hand, so it felt weird that he wasn't doing it. **"shadow."** I said stratling him. He looked at me and smiled. **"you're awake."** He said. I recognized that look in his eyes. I knew alot about shadow now that i had these memories. I remembered alot of stuff including his expression. He had this worried look that also said why-did-i-have-to-take-this-chaos-emerald-with-me-look. **"how are you feeling?"** He asked. **"i'm fine."** I answered and sat up on the bed. **"you shouldn't get up, you need rest."** Shadow said and tried to push me back down. **"don't worry, i feel just fine."** I said taking his hands of off my shoulder. Shadow was silent as he noticed that i was still holding his hands in my own. It felt so long since i've last held them. And in fact it was.

I noticed something as i held his hands. After all these years he was still wearing his wedding ring. **"you're still wearing it at your left hand."** I said recieving a confused look from shadow. **"i remember now."** I said, but shadow was still confused. But he also had a disbelieving glint in his eyes. **"what do you mean?"** He asked. **"you don't remember? well, that doesn't surprise me. it wouldn't be the first time that you had amnesia."** I said and recieved a shocked face from him. **"how did you know? i never told you about the amnesia i had."** He said in shock. **"no you didn't, i know about it because i was there." **I said trying to convince him that it was me. **"what do you mean?"** He asked and took his hands back. **"it's me, shadow. i'm finally back."** I said, but that only got shadow mad. **"what are you doing? are you making fun of me?"** He asked and got up from the bed. I tried to convince him otherwise. But the more i said, the angrier he got. He didn't believe me. I wouldn't blame him. Who would believe that their dead husband had come back to life.

Shadow and i had been argueing for a while now. He didn't want to believe me. I can understand that it must be hurting to hear things like this. He didn't want to believe me because it hurt. Shadow got up from the bed and walked out. I got up from the bed aswell. I pulled on my shoes and walked down the stairs. Shadow wasn't anywhere in the house. So i grabbed my coat and made my way to the place he always went to whenever he got upset like this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not alone anymore: chapter 15**

**Sonic's POV**

I ran out of the door to catch up with him. He had slowed alot down because of his age. So it wouldn't take alot to catch up to him. I didn't need to search for him because i knew where he was headed. All i had to do was catch up with him. But what to do when i did. It didn't matter how much i knew him. Sometimes he was just to stubborn to submit. And whenever he was stubborn it didn't matter what i said.

I did a quick jog and it didn't take long before i saw him ahead of me. I slowed down and called his name. I had to think about something effective to say to him fast. I had to make him believe me. I didn't come back for him just to get rejected and called a liar. And it wasn't like i was going to give up after just a little arguement. Just like him, being stubborn is my middle name.

**Shadow's POV**

What a jerk. How dare he make fun of me. What had he planned on accomplishing with this? If he didn't want to come and live with me then he should've said so in the first place. He was the one who came living with me. He could leave whenever he wanted. He didn't have to hurt me by pretending to be my husband. Anyone could know all these things about me. Maybe i accidently told him without knowing it.

I was walking towards the only place i could go to whenever i got upset. It was somewhere in the forest. A small peacefull clearing. It had a small shallow lake. The main reason i went there when i got upset was because it was quiet there. I had some time to think to myself.

As i was walking i heard the familiar voice of sonic call my name. I wanted to keep walking, but he was faster then me so it wouldn't be much of an advantage to me. So i stopped and turned around to face him wearing an annoyed expression. **"shadow, you have to believe me."** He said and walked closer to me. **"it's really me."** He said and stopped at arms reach in front of me. **"i'm not lieing. i wouldn't accomplish anything by lieing to you."** He said and tried to convince me. **"yeah, right."** I said and turned around to walk away again. **"wait! i know something that nobody else in the whole world knows!"** He yelled to start another attempt at convincing me, but i didn't listen and just kept walking.

**Sonic's POV**

He kept walking away. I had to think of something to make him believe me. Then it suddenly hit me. I can't believe i hadn't thought of this earlier. **"shadow, give me a chance to tell you."** I begged. Shadow sighed and turned around to face me. **"what is it?"** He asked with a clear annoyed and angry tone. I walked towards him and stopped with my face just a few inches from his. **"what're you?"** Shadow asked. I answered him by grabbing both of his shoulders roughly and kiss him out of the blue. He was shocked. **"shadow the hedgehog, i love you and not even death will be able to seperate us."** I said loudly when i had pulled away from our kiss. Shadow looked at me in shock. I knew that sentence was very important to him. I ahd declared my love to him like this. I had kissed him out of the blue and told him that exact sentence. It was also the sentence that was written on his wedding ring. **"you weren't lieing."** He said quietly and looked down in shame. **"it's okay, you believe me now and that's all that matters."** I said and wrapped my arms around him. Shadow quickly returned the hug and snuggled into my shoulder. I heard him whisper my name a few times. **"it's okay now."** I said and stroked his back a little when he started to shake. **"everything's going to be okay now."** I said because i knew that he was crying even though he tried not to show it. I heard him whimper slightly. **"don't worry, you're not alone anymore."** I said pulled away from our hug. Shadow smiled at me. I wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled back. Shadow took my hand and we made our way home. To start our life together once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not alone anymore: chapter 16**

**Shadow's POV**

The rain was reflecting the way we felt. I knew that it was a very sorrowfull day, but even so i still smiled. Even thought it was a very sad smile, i was smilling. Our friends didn't know why i was smilling like this on a dreadfull day like this. But i was smilling because i knew something they didn't know. So i didn't really have a reason to be sad. Even if i knew that i would have to wait a long time before i saw him again. we will all miss him. Especially me, but i knew that he would be back. He would come back like he did all those years ago. It was just a matter of time.

The funeral service was coming to an end. I was all alone now. Standing in front of his grave. All alone except for one more person. **"we should go. you need your rest, mom."** The other hedgehog said. I looked up to him and smiled. He was our son. In our second life together, we had finally succeeded in having a child of our own. **"i'll be fine, but i guess we should go."** I said and turned away from the grave into the direction of the exit of the graveyard. Silver started walking in that direction. I looked over my shoulder to the gravestone. **"can't wait to see you again, honey."** I said smilling sadly and followed him quickly.

Years had gone by. I had watched my son and friends pass away. Then my grandchildren, after them their kids and then their kids. But i never lost hope. Not like i did last time. I had hope because i knew that i would have another chance with him. I was walking down the streets. I knew that he was back. I could feel it. That was the reason i was on a walk. I went to search for him. I didn't know if my feeling was correct, but it was worth a try.

I had been walking for a few hours now. I was starting to suspect that he wasn't here yet. But my suspicions went away quickly. As soon as i saw his familiar figure in front of me. I called out to him. He turned around and looked at me. I smiled at him. We both kept standing there looking at eachother. He was waiting. Waiting for me to say something. But i didn't say anything. I just stood there smilling at him. _'welcome back, honey.'_ I thought after taking a deep breath and walked towards him in hopes of starting our lives together for a third time.


	17. author's note

**not alone anymore: author's note**

that was the last chapter of "not alone anymore." i had gotten this story idea when thinking about what could happen if to SonAdow if Shadow's immortallity was in the way. and so i came up with this. this was also orignally posted onto my DeviantArt account with the same name.

i really glad and i want to thank those who read it. comments about what you think about this story would be very welcome. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it.

~SonadowStories


End file.
